


Chocolates and Whiskeys

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, chanyeol is not that cool but he is sweet, i'm sorry i haven't continue my other stories, kyungsoo is just kyungsoo, my poor attempt at comedy and crack, they're very affectionate, two idiots in love, university students baekhyun and chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Their Valentine's Day is not exactly what Baekhyun had in mind but nevertheless, it was really memorable.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Chocolates and Whiskeys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> It's been quite some time since I write again (I had a little writer's block these days) and I hope this could make your Valentine's Day better!   
> I'm not really active on my twitter @bucheonddalgi but if you want to ask me a question, feel free to send me a DM and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible!  
> To update you guys, I'm currently drilling on a fest entry so I think I will put everything on pause to focus on it first but rest assured I'll pop in once in a while for a drabble <3
> 
> Have a nice Valentine's Day!

***

Baekhyun sighs as he looks at his tenth batch of the chocolate melt inside Kyungsoo’s glass bowl on top of a bain-marie. It’s been hours since he practiced how to make proper alcohol-filled chocolate but all of them are either bad in shape or Baekhyun pops them out from the mold too soon. Baekhyun is truly on the verge of giving up on his ‘cooking for Chanyeol’ agenda and just grab one from the store for their first Valentine’s day together. 

That won’t be very appropriate now, right?

Baekhyun is ambitious and his energy almost burned Kyungsoo’s apartment down (thankfully, Kyungsoo is scary enough to tame Baekhyun and his overwhelming energy). Six hours ago, Baekhyun was sure that he would be able to nail the  _ simplest  _ recipe of fancy chocolate Kyungsoo has. 

It was six hours ago. 

Baekhyun isn’t sure so much right now.

“Soo,” Baekhyun flops on the kitchen floor, his apron dirty with chocolates, “Are you  _ sure  _ this is the easiest, simplest, recipe you have for chocolate?”

“Uh,” Kyungsoo pops the rest of Baekhyun’s previous attempt at chocolates at his fridge, “Not really.”

“... I don’t even have the energy to yell at you.”

“You specified for chocolates filled with alcohol.”

“Chanyeol loves liquor, okay?” Baekhyun sighs, “Not in a bad way, he enjoys them and I know that alcohol-infused chocolate is a thing right now. Buying them will not be special, you know.”

“It’s convenient,” Kyungsoo responds.

“Stop rubbing it in my face, you bald midget,” Baekhyun puffs his cheek, “Is there anything easier but more fancy with alcohol in it?” 

Kyungsoo rummages through his shelves, staring at it for a while before opening again his fridge to check two kinds of milk cartons, which Baekhyun isn’t really sure about. 

“It’s not easier, but it’s fancier. It requires more steps and we will have to wash everything first. I’ll bring the other chocolate molds and we will try from the beginning. I’ll guide you through it but we only have one chance at this, Baekhyun. Are you in or no—“

“LET’S DO IT!”

“... No need to scream in my apartment, idiot. I’m not deaf.”

Baekhyun grins. 

As Baekhyun will be spending the night at Kyungsoo’s today, Kyungsoo asks him to freshen up while he prepares dinner. Although Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol doesn’t ask anything from him for Valentine’s Day (in fact, Chanyeol insisted he should be getting him something for Valentine’s Day but of course, Baekhyun insisted to him that Chanyeol should ask Baekhyun for something too. That way, it’ll be fair.) but Chanyeol’s answer is enough to make Baekhyun run as fast as he could to Kyungsoo’s apartment, banging on his door like he had just seen a ghost. 

_ “I’d like anything that is from you.” _

Baekhyun gulps. He could’ve just taken the easy way and bought chocolate. If he had chosen this option a week ago, he would’ve been relaxing at home or playing a game while waiting for his Valentine’s Day date. 

But he didn’t.

Baekhyun thinks it’s cooler to give something that he made with his own hand for Chanyeol. 

After the previous nine chocolate batches trying to make one proper teddy-bear shaped chocolate filled with alcohol, Baekhyun decided cooking is not his thing. He was in joy when he finally had one perfect teddy bear-shaped chocolate until his clumsy hand knocked it over the table, landing straight at Kyungsoo’s baby dog’s fur. 

Baekhyun had never taken a deep breath deeper than he ever did in his entire life.

“Valentine’s Day is just four hours away and I have a date before noon,” Baekhyun says, cold water hitting his skin as he takes a quick shower to freshen himself up, “Dear Chocolate God, please let me finish whatever Kyungsoo is planning for me as painful-less as possible, amen.”

***

It’s definitely not simple.

This so-called entremets that Kyungsoo said require so many steps and Baekhyun is  _ again _ , almost giving up while he stirs the bubbling strawberry jam. The strawberry jam is only the second part of the whole recipe and Baekhyun isn’t sure if the third, fourth, fifth part will be even harder or easier than what he’s doing right now. 

“You know, Soo,” Baekhyun says, hands stop stirring the gently simmering berry jam, “Why are we making this jam instead of a liquor-infused something? Don’t tell me this is because you—“

“Less talking, more chores,” Kyungsoo flatly cuts Baekhyun, “Keep stirring, Baek. We don’t want the strawberry jam to get burnt.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but he does his job anyway. Kyungsoo eventually gives Baekhyun an explanation about what they’re doing in detail and Baekhyun gasps in awe.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THAT I COULD NAIL THAT?!”

“God,” Kyungsoo pulls out the tissue he puts inside his ear in an emergency. “Could you not scream every single time I give you new knowledge?”

“You make me sound so dumb.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Smartpants,” Baekhyun exhales sharply, “What now?”

“I’ll take care of the third and fourth steps, now you go and buy the liquor you want to put on these chocolates.” 

“Did we run out of the red wine?”

“Baekhyun, you only bought me a half-opened bottle!” Kyungsoo groans, “Where did you steal it?”

“Uh,” Baekhyun looks around, “Sehun’s cellars.” 

“I knew it! That brat still loves drinking!”

“Don’t take it out on him,” Baekhyun begs, taking off his apron, “I stole one of his favorite wines.”

“It’s on you, not me.” Kyungsoo cracks an egg, “Buy one at the convenience market near here. I remember they have quite a choice for liquors.”

“Yes,  _ mother _ , I’ll be right back.” 

***

Baekhyun shivers when the cold February wind grazes his skin. The walk to the nearest convenience store is less than ten minutes and he goes straight into the liquor’s section when he finally steps inside the small, well-lightly up room. 

Because Baekhyun is a light drinker, he had no idea which liquor Chanyeol would like the best. He is contemplating whether he should call Sehun or not but if he did, he will have to buy the younger a bottle of wine as compensation for stealing his wine. Standing right in front of the shelves filled with various types of alcohol bottles for almost fifteen minutes since he arrived, Baekhyun finally gives up and rings Sehun, only to be greeted by his voice half yelling to Baekhyun.

“Geez, calm down, brat.” Baekhyun grumbles, “I’ll buy you a new one, okay?”

_ “.... Okay. Now why are you calling?” _

“You drink with Chanyeol a lot, right?”

_ “Mm-hmm.” _

“I know his favorite liquor is whiskey, but there are like four to five different kinds of whiskey here. Which one should I get?”

_ “Are you trying to make him drunk?” _

“I’m not?”

_ “Oh. Uh, see if you have any Jack Daniels there.” _

Baekhyun bites his lower lip as he scans the bottle in front of him, trying to find the one Sehun had just told him, “Okay, but there are two kinds of that here. Oh, dear God, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY KIND OF THESE,”

_ “What’s with you and screaming, I swear to the Archons,” _

“Archons?”

_ “Nevermind. I played too much Genshin these days. So, tell me what kind you have there.” _

“Uh, nothing on it and the other says honey.”

_ “The honey one is sweeter. Anyway, what are you going to use it for? As a casual drink?” _

“Why are you so nosy, brat?” Baekhyun sandwiches his phone between his ear and shoulder, taking the honey one out. “Thanks for the help. I’ll have your wine delivered when I have more money!”

_ “Baekhyun—“ _

Baekhyun hangs up and puts his phone back to his coat, grabbing the smaller bottle to the counter. He pays for it (which surprisingly is quite pricey), and heads back to Kyungsoo’s apartment. 

When he arrives back at Kyungsoo’s apartment, the smell of caramel fills his nose almost immediately, forcing him to gulp down his saliva. He takes off his shoes and brings the glass bottle with brown-ish, gold liquid in it to Kyungsoo who is busy filling the chocolate molds with a caramel sauce.

“Strawberry and caramel,” Baekhyun says, “What is the actual flavor we want to achieve here, Chef Do?”

“Balance.” Kyungsoo pipes out the caramel nicely to fill the gaps he made at the molds, “Oh I see you bought the sweet one.” 

“You know about these kinds of liquors?”

“I have worked with some,” Kyungsoo says, taking a measuring glass. “Pour out a thirty milliliters of it. We’ll inject them inside.” 

“What? But how?”

“It’s going to be tricky.” Kyungsoo shrugs, “But I’m here and I’ll guide you. Let’s not mess this up, Baek. We only have one shot at this.”

Baekhyun gulps nervously.

One-shot.

“Okay.” Baekhyun puts back his apron. “Let’s do this.”

With countless times of him encouraging himself that he can do this, Baekhyun finally gets hold of himself and puts the liquor inside of the chocolate entremets Kyungsoo has assembled earlier. Although his fingers are trembling and it took him more than half an hour to fill all the fifteen entremets, Baekhyun finally places the last one for Kyungsoo to finish. He has no energy left to insist that he should be doing everything by himself to make it special, not after the nine previous batches.

“Great!” Kyungsoo beams, “I’ll finish this off so go on and take a proper shower. You’ll spend the night here, right?”

“On a second thought, Soo,” Baekhyun places down his phone after exchanging more texts with his boyfriend, “I think I’ll go home. Chanyeol has a matter to attend to in the afternoon so we’re moving our Valentine celebration as a lunch date.”

“...Uh, wasn’t that your original plan?”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “Hold up-”

A silence sits between them as Baekhyun checks his phone once again.

“Scrap that. I read wrong.” Baekhyun sighs, massaging his forehead. “I’ll spend the night here. I mean, Channyeol asked if I had free time in the evening instead. He has something to do in the morning.”

“You’re clearly so tired, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo chuckles, pushing Baekhyun gently in his bedroom’s direction. “Go take shower and lay down.”

“Cooking is really not my thing.”

“Sure it isn’t.”

***

Baekhyun wakes up to the smell of Kyungsoo’s fried egg in the morning. He passed out not long after he dried his hair and man, he really could use someone like Kyungsoo to take care of him at his own apartment. Living far away from his family back in Bucheon, Baekhyun never truly cares about what goes inside his stomach. As long as he is able to find a food that is still edible, Baekhyun never asks for more.

“Coffee, sleepyhead?”

“You know me.”

“80% water, 20% coffee.” Kyungsoo recites as he pours down the said thing onto Baekhyun’s mug, “This is not even a coffee.”

“Shut up, midget. I have my own preferences.”

“Speak for yourself, dwarf.” Kyungsoo bites back, placing the coffee and Baekhyun’s breakfast in front of him. “So what’s your plan for today?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun munches to his bacon strip, “We’ll have a movie night.”

“Sounds great.” Kyungsoo nods to himself. “If you get laid, I want all the details.”

“... You know, I have never taken you as someone who wants a bite of that kind of thing.”

“We’re 23, for  _ fuck’s  _ sake.” Kyungsoo groans, “I have my own needs too!”

“Can it be my payment for last night?”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo says, “You bought almost every ingredient used so I don’t think I’ll have to charge money for last night.”

“We have a deal.” Baekhyun extends his hand for Kyungsoo to shake as the sign of their deal is on.

Kyungsoo accepts it. “You’re broke now because you’ll have to pay Sehun for that wine, aren’t you?”

“God, are you a mind-reader or what?!” Baekhyun protests, “Now stop looking inside my head!”

***

Baekhyun is not good at remembering small things. Before he went home from Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo packed him a nice box of entremets as a Valentine’s Day gift from him to Baekhyun, but the thing is, the only one that differentiates the box was the ribbon’s place and Baekhyun is now having a hard time picking which one of these two boxes is the one Kyungsoo gave him. Baekhyun remembers he reassures Kyungsoo that he won’t mix it and will eat the right one but now he has finally gotten home, Baekhyun isn’t so sure anymore. 

Kyungsoo had warned him earlier that Baekhyun isn’t able to call him for the next twenty-four hours.

Baekhyun sighs. Eventually, after thinking a lot for almost half an hour, Baekhyun decides to pick the right one. He is delighted to finally taste the chocolates Kyungsoo had made. The sweetness from the caramel balanced by the fresh notes of strawberry, melt together with chocolate and a hint of honey inside his mouth. The praline and thin wafer layer give so much texture for just chocolate. Baekhyun is amazed. When Kyungsoo said he had taken off the alcohol so Baekhyun can taste the chocolate without having to worry about being drunk, Baekhyun doesn’t believe him entirely. But now that he has tasted it, he believes him.

He can’t find himself to stop eating the entremets, leaving only three behind when suddenly the doorbell rings. Opening the door, Baekhyun is greeted by his boyfriend’s amazing look, taking him in awe.

“Y-You look..”

“Decent?”

“I was going to say mesmerizing.” Baekhyun chuckles, “Come on in, Yeol.”

Chanyeol smiles and as he comes in, he sweeps Baekhyun off his feet only to give him a small kiss on the cheek and a bouquet of lilies. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

Baekhyun’s cheek blushes in pink. “H-Happy Valentine’s Day too.”

As Chanyeol is settling himself at Baekhyun’s living room, as well as setting everything for their movie night, Baekhyun feels the apartment is a little bit hotter. Is he nervous that they’re going to spend the night together?

Baekhyun eats the three remaining entremets and tidies himself, ready with a box of chocolate to give to Chanyeol who has been waiting for him on the couch. Chanyeol is casually browsing Netflix, trying to find a film that will fit both of their likings. Chanyeol settles for horror, thriller movie called  _ I’m Thinking of Ending Things,  _ courtesy of his friend Junmyeon who keeps saying that the movie was great after he watches it and Baekhyun agrees with whatever Chanyeol is suggesting.

“Here.” Baekhyun shyly gives Chanyeol the box of entremets, “I made that for you.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol’s face lights up, “Oh my god? That is so sweet? Baekhyun, baby, thank you so much.” Chanyeol wraps him up in another hug, peppering Baekhyun’s head with kisses, “This means a lot to me.”

Baekhyun can’t hide his smile. “Hehe.”

“Okay, let’s try this.” Chanyeol excitedly opens the wrapping and takes one entremet to his mouth. His eyes grow big, and as he swallows the chocolate down, Chanyeol smiles so wide until his dimples show up. “That tastes amazing.”

“Did you taste the secret ingredients?”

“Uh..” Chanyeol rubs his nape, “Honey? I did taste something really sweet inside.”

Baekhyun tilts his head, obviously expecting a different answer. “Yes, it has honey in it, but c’mon, I put something you really like inside.”

“Let me taste it again.” Chanyeol says, popping another one in his mouth, “Yes.. It’s honey.”

“Really?”

“Here, try some.” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun one entremet. To his surprise, Chanyeol’s entremet tastes sweeter than what he had before. The one he had has this lingering bitter aftertaste in it and it was then he realizes that he had eaten up the one with whiskeys in it. 

“I… I think I ate the one you should’ve eaten….”

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol puts the box down on the table, “What did you put in the chocolate?”

“Whiskey..”

“Honey, are you alright?” Chanyeol grows worried, “You can’t even drink beer.”

“No need to… mock me…” Baekhyun half-whispered, “Oh god, why does my head feel heavy?”

“Hey, hey, you okay?” Chanyeol guides Baekhyun to rest his head on his shoulder, “Breath. Are you feeling dizzy right now?”

“A bit, yeah,” Baekhyun sighs. “I’m sorry our supposed Valentine's Day is ruined by me.”

“Don’t say things like that, love.” Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s hair, “Every moment spent with you is equally special as today.”

“God, you’re so smooth.”

“I am.” Chanyeol agrees. “If you want to sleep then sleep it off. I’ll be right here whenever you wake up.”

“Okay.”

***

Baekhyun has no idea how long he has been sleeping but he feels lighter when he wakes up. He glances at the clock, and it’s only been three hours since. Chanyeol is right there, eyes focusing on the screen playing the movie but without any sounds on. 

“Yeol..”

“Hey,” Chanyeol pauses the movie, “You feel better?”

“Mm-hmm.” Baekhyun yawns, “W-Why are you watching without any sounds on?”

“I don’t want to disturb you.” Chanyeol smiles at him, “I was thinking to order pizza and cola for our late night dinner.”

“That sounds great.”

As they wait for their delivery, (Chanyeol orders a lot), they start binge-watching the old American TV series  _ Friends.  _ To Baekhyun’s amusement, Chanyeol is like a mix of the three main male characters. Ross’s height, Chandler’s brain, Joey’s charm. Chanyeol’s laughs resonated inside his chest and it made him warm. He doesn’t question anything about the chocolate and he saw the chocolate box is half empty. 

Chanyeol is truly a guy of his dream.

Except when their Hawaiian pizza arrives, Baekhyun doesn’t see any pineapple on top of his pizza.

“Where are the pineapples?” Baekhyun protests, inspecting his pizza slice, “This is such an insult! Why aren’t there any pineapples at Hawaiian pizza?”

“I… said don’t include the pineapple.” Chanyeol squeaks, “I thought it’s weird to have pineapple with pizza.”

“I-”

“S-Should I go and buy some pineapple?”

“Chanyeol, that is not how it works!” Baekhyun doesn’t know whether to laugh or to cry at Chanyeol’s question, but he ends up cupping Chanyeol’s cheek inside his palms. “You know what,  _ fuck  _ the pineapples. You’re my valentine and that’s all that matters.”

“B-Baek?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Baekhyun presses his lips gently against Chanyeol’s plump one. “I’m sorry I ate the wrong chocolate.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, love.” Chanyeol kisses him back, their nose touching. “I’m sorry I excluded your pineapple from your pizza.”

“It’s okay.” 

“Really?”

“Not really, but make sure next time you don’t exclude it.” 

Their first Valentine spent together might not be the best but it’s certainly memorable.


End file.
